Dija's Day With Batman
by wryencounter
Summary: Dija is an OC, see inside for more details.


Some context for you! I'm obviously an avid shipper of Superlagoon, and my friend and I came up with Dija, who is a clone of Conner and La'gaan, and they accept her as their daughter. If you have any questions about her feel free to ask!

* * *

It was a rare day at the Watchtower when every member of the Team and the League were busy. Batman had just given out the last assignment and turned away from the monitors to be faced with another problem entirely.

Sitting in her playpen quietly watching him was Dija, Conner and La'gaan's daughter.

On normal days the members of the Team and the League who weren't busy would argue over whose turn it was to babysit her, but today there was no one left to watch her. Sighing internally he walked over to the playpen and lifted the two year old out of it.

The little girl was a clone of Conner and La'gaan made by Cadmus under Lex Luthor's instruction, but as soon as they had found out about the girl they had taken her in. She looked mostly like La'gaan, fins, scales, and big red eyes, but she had black hair like Conner.

Dija curled one hand into his cape while in the other she clutched a stuffed clownfish toy, giggling to herself. Batman raised an eyebrow under his mask, wondering how the young girl was so comfortable around everyone.

Batman carried her towards the zeta tubes and brought her to where he'd never thought he'd bring a child: the Batcave.

He walked over to his main computer and set Dija on the floor next to his chair. He pulled his cowl back as Alfred showed up.

"Who's our little visitor today, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

Dija had pulled herself to her feet and was wobbling towards Alfred as Bruce responded. "Dija, Conner and La'gaan's daughter. There was no one left to babysit her."

Dija had just started to wander off as Alfred grabbed her hand. "Would you like something to eat, Dija?"

"Fish! Crab!" she squealed, curling her hand around Alferd's fingers.

"I suppose we should go and see what we can find then, shouldn't we?"

Bruce listened to Dija's giggling and squealing as Alfred led her towards the manor. He set to work researching his latest case.

About an hour later he heard Dija and Alfred returning. Dija was babbling about some unknown subject, but Alfred was still entertaining her and making small comments every now and then.

A few minutes later there was a soft tug at Bruce's cape. He looked down and found Dija staring up at him expectantly. He looked up at Alfred.

"She insisted on coming back, sir."

"Up," Dija said, tugging on his cape again.

"_Up_," she said more insistently, holding her arms up, toy dangling from one hand.

Not knowing what else to do Bruce reached down and picked her up. She squirmed her way into his lap, settling down with her head resting against his chest, staring up at his monitor. Since she didn't seem like she'd cause much trouble Bruce went back to his work.

When he finished he looked down and found Dija had fallen asleep in his lap. He smoothed down her hair to wake her up.

"Naptime's over, Dija." he said.

She woke up and yawned, turning to watch as Bruce pulled his cowl back over his face. He lifted her into his arms and she laid her head on his shoulder with a small huff. As he made his way towards the Batmobile he paused.

He didn't have a car seat.

How was he supposed to drive around with a 2 year old without a car seat?

He supposed he could improvise. There were a number of different ways to buckle the belts on the seats in the Batmobile. He should be able to find one that would suffice until he could get a car seat for future use in case this situation ever repeated itself.

After struggling for a few minutes he finally settled with two straps across her chest and one across her lap. He would just have to drive more carefully than he normally did.

Dija's initial excited about driving around died down after a little while, and she quietly looked out the window, occasionally making her toy clownfish swim around in front of her. And apparently today was a day of rarities. His police scanner was quiet for the most part; everything he heard on it could be handled by the local authorities.

When Dija started to get fussy and seemed to say something that resembled "food" Bruce decided it was time to head back to the Manor. When they arrived Alfred had already made them a late lunch. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches: simple enough to please a two year old.

Once lunch was finished Bruce let her wander around the manor to wear herself out for another nap. He followed quietly after her, smiling as she hid behind a chair, peeking out from behind it to watch him. When she noticed him looking she turned away, giggling.

He walked around to the other side of the chair, poking his head around it.

"Found you," he said, smiling again as she ran away squealing.

Bruce knew she had finally wore herself out when he found her hiding behind a door and she lifted her arms to be picked up. He lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Checking the time Bruce decided that _someone_ would be back at the Watchtower now to keep an eye on her until Conner or La'gaan got back.

_Recognize, 02 Batman._

_Recognize, A15 Dija Kent._

Everyone in the Watchtower froze and turned towards the Zeta tubes. They had spent the last half an hour running around the tower trying to find Dija, but it never occurred to any of them that she would be with Batman.

When Batman stepped away from the Zeta tubes he glanced around the room as everyone stared at him. He didn't say anything but simply walked over to Conner and La'gaan.

"She's very well behaved," he told them as he moved to hand Dija over to one of her fathers.

Before he could pry her arms from around his neck she clung to his cape.

"Thank you," she said, like she did to everyone who babysat her, and then planted a wet kiss on Batman's cheek before twisting in his arms to reach for Conner.

Everyone in the tower all saw a sight they'd never thought they'd see: Batman smiling as Dija wrapped another person hopelessly around her little finger.


End file.
